Addicted to You
by writing-rabbit
Summary: 6 kids, 2 instructors, 1 house, 6 months. What will happen if 6 troubled kids sent to live at a house for 6 months to "help" them when they think they don't need it. What will unfold in the mess?
1. Chapter 1

**WHOA! Here is another story. I started it the other day and today while bored finishing up my "servin' up love" story I finished this chapter of my new story. This is the first chapter and the way I am doing it is every chapter is a different POV. So tell me what you think!**

**EPOV**

I sat in the back of the bus, watching out the window as the trees passed by in a blur. I was un-happy. Angry. At the people I call parents for doing this to me. I hadn't planned on them finding out. They shouldn't have been in my room. But I didn't have a choice now. I was here and there wasn't any turning back.

My bags were next to me in a seat. My thoughts wound around the outside world, wanting to be off this bus. The school was sending certain kids to a "help" center, as if we needed help.

The school was paying to have 5 kids plus myself to go to this stupid building on the skirts of town for 6 months to "get the help you need".

That's what they told me.

I didn't have a problem I couldn't control, and I could control what I did. My parents had no right to look through my things. They made me this way and there was no turning back from when I made my first deal. I had money I never had, and could control others by threatening them; I knew what I was doing.

But here I am. Trapped on a school bus "getting help" I don't need, and about to be living in a house with 5 others people I can control.

I watched from my seat as two kids stepped up on the bus. A tall blonde I recognized stepped on and took a seat not far from me. Rosalie Hale. One of my customers, and my latest lay. Of course her parents being one of the richest in Washington caught us and let's say I'm not on her great side anymore. I smirked and shook my head as she glared and sat down.

The other kid I had no means of knowing and no idea who he was. He had similar hair to Rosalie but had a dark look under his eyes. He had black skinny jeans that held to his waist and a dark shirt with a long jacket covering his body. His hands shook has he took a seat towards the front and looked out the window as the bus lurched foreword.

I needed a phone to tell Tyler to watch the business for me but, my parents had taken it as a way as a way of "helping" me. It was supposed to take Temptation away from me and give me a chance to get better, but I am fine. Nothing wrong.

After a few miles we stopped again and three more people got on before the bus took off again, the tires pulling the bus across the pavement as we headed to our new home for the next six months.

The big guy who I knew was Emmett McCarty sat in a seat in front of me. "Hey man." He said waving and sat down, letting his hand hang over the seat. I didn't respond.

"Do you have a phone?" I asked.

"Nope, parents took it to help me get away from the hard core shit." He said shaking his head. I sighed as I saw the other two people sit down. It was two girls, one short enough to look 12. Her short black hair hung around her ears as she wrapped her arms around her body and found a seat away from everyone and the last girl, dressing similar to the blonde boy sat down. she pulled out head phones that plugged into her ears and she turned the music all the way up. Even from the back seat you could hear the thumping bass and hard core screaming.

I shook my head and watched as the bus pulled away from the curb and guiding towards our new home. I shook my head again, trying to find ways to get through this with avoiding everyone at all costs.

The bus was pulling along slowly and I watched as the shades of green passed by in a blur, soon the colors disappeared and I saw a building, rather like a mansion used to hold us in.

The sign read "Volturi Teenage helping Rehabilitation Center" Teenage Helping Rehab. The close's thing to a Rehab, Washington has. I sighed as the bus pulled to a stop in front of the building and a tall older man stood in front.

"Everyone one, off!" the bus driver yelled, as he ushered everyone off. We all stood in front of the older man, letting him examine us, while the bus driver threw our luggage off the bus. "Hey! Those are expensive watch what you throw!" Rosalie yelled. The bus driver shook his head and placed Rosalie's luggage down and got back on the bus, and left.

"Welcome everyone! My name is Aro, and I will be your mentor, helper…and that annoying guy who is always in your business." Aro said clapping his hands together. "Okay, lets get you kids in and get you settled." He said and stepped aside. I grabbed my two bags and walked up the stirs.

"Name?" a tall man by the door asked.

"Edward Mason." I said and waited.

"Room 6." He said and looked behind me "Stand over there please."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so pretty boy." He said and looked behind me. "Next. The blonde boy was behind me and stood still.

"Jasper Whitlock." He mumbled and the man looked down.

"You will be in room 4. Stand next to pretty boy over there." He said and pointed t me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Next!"

"Rosalie Hale." She said crossing her arms.

"Room 2, next!" Rosalie picked up her bags and stood next to Jasper.

"Hey Rose." I said smiling at her.

"Fuck you Mason." She sneered and turned away. I shook my head and watched as the rest of the people came in.

Emmett was in the room beside mine, the girl that dressed like Jasper came in and didn't look happy.

"Bella swan." She muttered glaring at the ground. Her dark jeans that clung to her legs and a long cut at the knee, and you could see a cut on the side of her knee.

"Room 3." He said and she picked up her bag and stood next to Emmett. The small girl bounced in and smiled.

"Mary?" the man asked,

"ALICE Brandon." She said 'Never call me Mary." She said.

"Okay, room 1." He said and Alice stood next to Bella. "Okay pretty boy, you first." The man said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Get over here now, and open your bag." Shit.

"Your parents were to go through your bags and remove any thing that wasn't closes and necessities, but we know you guys are slick and can sneak things, so open it now." The man said. I picked my bags up and opened them.

He started pulling out my clothes and one by one looking through my shit. He pulled out my package of condoms and looked at me. "No need for these, you aren't getting anything." He said and tossed them in the trashcan. After looking at every inch of my things he looked up. "wallet." He said holding his hand out.

I sighed and pulled my wallet out and handed it too him. "Whoa, big bucks… and what? Ecstasy? Bad." He said tossing the bag of drugs in the trash.

"That cost me 50 bucks." I growled.

"Does it look like I care?" he said and threw my wallet back at me. I caught it and shoved it back in my pocket and grabbed my bags. I stood back. "Alright skinny jeans get over here." The man said.

Jasper stepped forward and placed his bags on the table and unhooked his wallet from the chain the attached to his belt loop and placed it on the table.

First thing he found was a lighter. "Smoke kid?" he asked and jasper nodded. "Bad health." He said and threw it in the trash. He layed the shirts out and pulled out 4 more lighters. "damn." The man muttered and tossed them away.

"Red, over here." He said and Jasper stepped back.

"What did you call me?" Rosalie asked.

"Red, now get over here." He said. Rosalie stepped up and layed her things down and jumped slightly as I small buzzing sounded from her pocket. "Cell phone?" he asked and held his hand out. She handed it too him and he tossed it.

"Fuck! That was 500 dollars!" she yelled.

"Again, I don't care. We are here to help, and if you get pissed, deal with it." He said and continued looking through her things.

"Well you know our names, what's your?" she snapped.

"Dimitri, and don't fuck with me." He said and handed her, her bags and she stepped back. Emmett stepped forward and handed over his wallet, losing his condoms and a bottle of vodka stashed in his bag.

Bella stepped forward and placed her bag down. Like Jasper the first thing pulled out was a lighter, next a pair of scissors.

"Why would you need these?" he asked and threw them away. Sharp objects came out of her bag, and she sighed as they were all removed. She shook her head as she stepped back and ;et Alice go up.

There was food stashed in her bag. "Shortie we have food." He said and tossed hers away.

"Yeah I know." She said and grabbed her bag back and stood.

"Okay! Now that I know you guys are clean rules. Lights off at 11, dinner at 9, lunch at 12; If you have razors, keep them in your room, an locked up; no drinking of liquor; no drug use; and no locking doors, but there are none so that doesn't matter.

"No doors!" Rosalie yelled.

"There are doors but no locks. Only throw up if your sick and if you get caught doing anything your not supposed too, well you get stuck in the bad room."

"What's the bad room?" Emmett asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Dimitri said and smiled. "Now, go upstairs, dinner at 9, and you all will be meeting with Arrow in 2 hours for your first meeting!" he said and walked away.

I grabbed my bags and headed up the stairs, everyone following behind.

2 hours later.

After settling in and placing all the things in the "new room" I walked back down stairs and saw Aro sitting in a chair. "Ahh, Edward, have a seat." He said as he slipped on his glasses and reading a paper on his desk.

Soon everyone piled in except Rose. "Fuck!" She yelled from upstairs and came down glaring. Dimitri came down after smiling.

"That's everyone!" he said and disappeared around the corner.

"Wonderful!" Aro said and smiled. "Okay! Let's start with you Edward. What is your problem?" Aro asked.

"I don't have a problem; I am here because my parents are stupid enough to think I do have a problem." I said

"Now, let's not blame others for our faults. I have been down that road and it ruins you. No again, why are you here." Aro asked.

"I am a drug Dealer, and my parents found my 'Business papers' and sent me here. Plain and Simple." I claimed and sat back crossing my arms. Aro nodded and wrote something down on paper.

"Okay…Jasper! Why are you here?" He asked and Jasper sighed.

"I tried to set someone's house on fire." He said.

"Yes! The Pyromaniac." Aro claimed and wrote down something.

"What's a Pyromaniac?" Emmett asked.

"Obsessed With fire Emmett. Now why are you here?" Aro asked.

"I am an Alcoholic." Emmett said.

"Yes, Bella?" Aro said glancing at her. She stared at the ground, not moving as if he hadn't said her name. "Bella, step one is stating your problem." She simply sat still.

Her eyes looked up and she put out her arm and pulled the sleeve of her jacket up revealing dark red slashes across her arms and wrist. Alice let out a small gasp and covered her mouth. Emmett looked closer and reached out to touch her arms but she jerked back and covered her arm back up.

"Do you cut your self Bella?" Aro's asked and she nodded. "That would explain the scissors we took." He said and wrote something down.

"Alice?" Aro asked and Alice sighed.

"I am…bulimic." She said shaking her head. Aro nodded and wrote something down.

"Rosalie?" he asked.

"I have no problem, I am only here because that asshole got me caught." She said pointing at me.

"Trust me it was a dual effort to get you in bed honey, and if you didn't moan so fucking loud we might haven't gotten caught." I said rolling my eyes.

"You fucking gave me the ecstasy!" she yelled standing to and stood in front of me. I sat up and shook my head.

"You paid for it, I just a business man." I said.

"Rosalie! Sit down." Aro said grabbing her arm and pulling her back. She jerked away and sat down. "Now! I will not have fighting in this house! You all were sent here for help." He said and sat down. "Did you hear something?" Aro asked.

"You were yelling." Jasper said.

"No…never mind." He said and shook his head.

After our strange meeting with Aro he let us go to wander around and look to see what the house has to offer. On the back porch away from the windows and doors I found Jasper sitting down, with smoke coming from his mouth.

"How did you sneak those?" I asked sitting beside him.

"They underestimate what you can hide in these jeans." he said and took a drag. He held the box up to me and I took one. He handed me his lighter and I flicked it as the cigarette lit up. The sound of tiny feet stepped onto the porch and we turned as Bella stood.

"Oh…"she said and she turned to leave.

"You don't have to leave, if you promise not to rat us out." Jasper said. She turned back around and moved to sit next to Jasper and pulled out her own box of cigarettes and pulled out a lighter to light it.

"Dang, maybe I should get me some of those tight pants." I said and shook my head taking long drags. "So whose house did you try to burn, Jasper?" I asked flicking my cigarette to the ground and stomping it with my foot.

"Mike's." he said throwing his out as well. "Bastard keyed my bike." He said and shook his head. "So I went to his house the other morning and started a small fire by his house, and a woman saw me, ratted me out to my parents and here I am." He said.

"What about you Bella?" I asked looking over at her. She jumped a little and sighed, smoke coming out her nose.

"cutting." She said.

"Well yeah, but just your arms?" I asked. She shook her head. She pulled up her sleeves, wincing a little, and showed both arms, and rolled up her pants to show her legs.

Covered in dark red scratches, some older than others.

"Damn…" Jasper said.

"Why?" I asked. She simply stood, throwing her cigarette down and stamping it out.

"Same reason we all do things." She said and walked away. I heard the door slam as I turned to Jasper.

"So you and Rosalie?" Jasper asked moving his hair out of his face.

"Yeah, I don't know. I was high on the E and horny as fuck. When I made her delivery for her…I don't know I just went for it. She didn't stop me." I said and shook my head. "Her dad looked like he would kill me." I recalled the memory.

_I was on top of Rosalie, moving back and forth, the high of the Ecstasy making everything intense. Then the door slammed open. I jumped away and rolled off Rosalie and pulled m pants up. _

"_You fucking junkie! Get off my daughter!" he yelled I grabbed my clothes and ran past him, trying not to fall down._

"And your parents sent you here because?" Jasper said bringing me back to the present.

"Oh, they uhh, went through my things. Stupid." I said shaking my head. I stood and wiped off my jeans and looked down at Jasper. "later." I said and went back inside. I ran upstairs and quickly brushed my teeth to get the smoke smell away and sprayed some cologne on my shirt.

Across the hall I saw Bella laying on her bad, a notebook in front of her and her head phones in her ears. I watched as she scribbled words across the page and shut the book, shoving it under her pillow.

Such a cliché.

She sat up checking the time and turned her ipod off throwing it in her bag and taking her jacket off. She had just a tank op on but reaching for a long sleeved shirt. but in those few moments you could see the cut all the way up her arms and on her chest.

The red scars from before were fading but still visible. She pulled the sleeved shirt over her head and walked to p the door. She gasped as I stood there watching her. She squeezed around me and walked through the hall to the stairs. I followed behind her and saw her step in to the "dinning room", Bella chose a seat in the middle and Aro was already seated at the end.

"Bella, Edward." He said waving his hand for us to sit somewhere. I sat down beside Bella and looked over at her.

"What did you mean from before?" I asked and she shrugged, pulling her sleeves down. Soon everyone was coming in and taking a seat. Jasper sat next to me and Emmett, Rosalie and Alice sat down across from us. Dimitri came in and sat bowls of food in front of us and took a seat at the end.

"Everyone take what you want." He said and started getting himself…whatever it is he made. I put some on my plate but I didn't eat it…it looked…weird.

"What is this?" Emmett asked.

"Cabbage and Fish Hotdogs." He said smiling. I sat my fork down and decided not to try it.

After dinner I walked back up to my room hungry and tired. I was about to go to bed when I heard Alice "psst!" she threw a bag of chips at me and winked. I smile and nodded thanks and went to bed. I shut my door and changed my clothes and layed down. I opened the blinds and stared at the moon, watching the clouds pass over and let my eyes droop down and slide close ready to end this day.

I heard a cry of pain and I shot up. I looked around and listened as there was a quiet whimper in the air. I stood up, my feet pressing to the cold floor. I opened my door and heard the quiet whimper again. I stepped towards Bella's door and pushed it open.

She sat in the floor, a razor in her hand with blood flowing from her arm. "Damn it!" I said trying to wake anyone. She had her hand pressed to her arm but it wasn't helping. I tore off my shirt and moved her hand tying my shirt around her arm and made sure it had pressure on it.

"You need to stop." I said and helped her stand.

"Says the drug dealer." She said stepping away.

"Yeah, well if you keep this up, your going to die." I said. "What If I didn't hear you? You could have bleed to death." I said. I took the razor off the floor and looked at her. "Where did you get this?" I asked.

She stared at me, but made no motion to answer.

"I didn't ask you to help me." She said sitting down. I moved to sit next to her.

"Yeah well I did. And we didn't ask to be here but we are. So I guess we should do what we can to "get better" I said looking at her.

"You even said that you had no problem." She said

"Well I lied." I said. "Now I guess you can keep my shirt since your bloods on it." I said smiling.

"Yeah…sorry." She said. I stood up and held the razor.

"Mine." I said and took it too my room. I shut my door back. I lifted my mattress and layed the razor under it and climbed on the bed. I shut my eyes and let sleep take over.

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**I like it! Haha. What about you guys?**

**Let me know. Right now. **

**Please:D**

**~writing rabbit!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, Again Different POV every chapter. I didn't want to mix them together because it seems easier this way. So tell what you think, and please tell me you like it:) **_

**Jasper:**

It wasn't so bad here.

The whole 'trapped here for 6 months' part was bad, but I knew how to navigate my self to stay out of trouble but still be myself. I knew I had a problem. I had never thought about setting someone's house on fire before, but I boiled with rage when Mike did what he did. I had worked hard to keep my bike in top shape.

I didn't come from a great family. Mom left when I was young, dad a raging drunk, so I was on my own, working for myself, taking care of no one but my own. So when I saw what my hard worked had gone to I was pissed.

I had it thoughtfully planned out. But I had my thoughts about not doing it. I knew right from wrong and what could happen if I did get caught, but my anger was controlling my brain and it over-ruled my mind. I had no thoughts but what I wanted to do to him.

He wasn't home so I could easily break inside his house and star a fire, using my trusty lighter. I had the baby since I smoked my first cigarette and I kept it in a special place, not letting anyone know where. I head sneak in to his house successfully, getting ready to star what I planned, but I didn't plan on his dog.

I ran out as it snapped its vicious jaws at me, throwing saliva everywhere. I wrapped a small bundle of paper and tossed it towards the dog, letting it touch it to scare it off. It ran off but the barking dog had caught attention of His neighbors.

The attention of one lady with a phone, calling 911. I ran out as fast as I could, trying to escape. But the police noticing my running stopped me and had me identified by the woman, who got me sent to this place.

I layed awake the first night, watching the moon as the storm clouds passed over. I heard the quiet sobbing and whimpering, down the hall. I peeked out, noticing Edward stepping inside Bella's room.

Poor Soul.

We each had our own problems and our crazy instructor wouldn't help much with his tough assistant. We would need each other. Use each other to get over what we have in our lives.

I let my mind slip into the deep dream world where life wasn't revolved around drugs and pain, but love, and cherished lives. Imagination was all I ever had. I could dream the perfect world, but then my eyes would open and I would realize in still stuck in a rehab house with a crazy man and 5 troubled kids.

* * *

I sat up, looking at the early morning sun. I didn't know what time it was and still felt tired. I scrubbed my face and tried to get rid of the sleepiness in my body. I stood, stretching my body, letting my muscles stretch. I groaned and let my arms fall. I felt a cold breeze over my body and I went to pull on a shirt.

I went to walk out of my room to the bathroom and noticed small little Alice sitting in her floor staring at me with a candy bar in her hand. "You know that against the rules." I said whispering to her. I shook my head and noticed the door shut, steam coming out from under the door.

I shook my head and walked down stairs smelling food. When I walked into the living room and saw Aro sitting shaking his head. "No, I can't….it is a bad idea."

I coughed and he jerked up. "Jasper! Sorry, I was deep in thought." He said closing his book and taking his glasses off.

"And talking to your self?" I asked.

"Yeah…well see you at breakfast." He said and walked around the corner to different part of the house. I shook my head.

"Crazy." I mumbled and stepped into the kitchen. Dimitri was stirring eggs around the skillet and had platters full of different foods. I watched as the fire on the stove burned blue, its light flickering in my irises. I stood still letting the idea of lighting matches over and over and just letting them burn down to my hand.

"Jasper?" I heard my name echoing. I broke my concentration ton the small flames and turned to look up at Dimitri. "You okay buddy?" he asked.

I nodded. "Where are the glasses?" I asked. He pointed to the blue and red plastic cups behind him. A special pile of cups sat beside them labeled 'BELLA'. No pointy sharp things for her. I pulled a cup out and Dimitri threw a black marker at me.

"Write your name on it. Keep it all day. Rinse it if you need too but we can re use them. Be green." He said finishing his food skills and scooping them to the plates. I poured a glass of juice o found in the refrigerator. I sipped it and walked back in to the 'dining room' and helped carry plates to the table for Dimitri. "Go get everyone will you." He said and checked his watch.

I walked up the stairs and saw the bathroom empty. I quickly ran in and shut the door. I looked at myself seeing the darkness in my irises. I looked around the boring bathroom. Nothing but white. White walls, shower curtain, carpets. White.

I splashed water in my face, trying to calm myself down. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked to Edward's door. I banged on it and then knocked on all the closed doors. When I stepped over to Alice's open door, she wasn't sitting on the floor anymore. I glanced around but didn't see her. I saw the girls bathroom door closed and heard quiet noises escaping under the door.

Everyone soon came out and walked down but I stood in the hall way looking at the bathroom door. I let my knuckles tap the door quietly. "One minute." I heard her say.

I opened the door to see her sitting in the floor with a cold wash rag over her forehead. I stared at her, watching her as she watched me. "Breakfast is ready." I grumbled and walked away. I sat down and saw Aro glancing around ever few minutes. Alice came down the stairs and glanced in my direction and sat down across from me.

"Well happy good morning!" Aro said smiling. He rubbed his hands together and looked around. "Well dig in!" he said and started to chew his food. I watched him as he would stop and shake his head…and glance sideways.

He was really crazy. But I was curious towards his problem.

We all ate in silence and soon finished one by one. I stood taking my play to the kitchen and tossing the plate away. I finished off my juice and rinsed it and sat it down on the counter. After everyone followed my actions Aro called us into the living room for our second meeting.

* * *

We all sat around in a circle Aro in front. "Okay. Did everyone sleep well?" I noticed Edward glance over at Bella from beside me and look away. Aro flipped through pages and shook his head. He cocked his head to the side and looked away. "Does anyone have anything to say?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's your deal?" I asked speaking up.

"My deal?" Aro asked laughing. "What do you mean?" he asked looking across at me.

"You, you will stop what your doing to listen, and this morning you were talking to your self…so what's your deal." I asked.

"Well…I-I-I am Schizophrenic." He said looking at me. I nodded, that made prfect sense.

"Great, our parents sent us to a crazy mentor." Rosalie mumbled.

"I have a mild case, and I only hear things…sometimes." He said.

"And talk back?" I ask. He nodded and flipped through papers.

"Now! If none of you have anything to say, I will start the individual meetings. Jasper, your first." He said looking at me. I nodded and watched as everyone disappeared up the stairs.

Aro walked across and shut the doors to the room and sat down crossing his legs. "Now Jasper, you are a pyromaniac." He said looking up at me. I simply nodded and picked at the fuzz on my flannel pants. "now, tell about what happened." He asked.

I began my story, how I lost control to my mind and let my thoughts take over my actions. "I had never felt anything like it." I finished, looking out the window.

"In a bad sense?" Aro asked to my nod I nodded.

"I know I have a problem, and I never thought about….losing control. My rage took over and I felt that all my hard work and just been ruined…and I lost it." I said.

"Okay, so you are admitting you have a problem and want help?" Aro asked, again I nodded. "Good, now what I think you need is something in your life, to sort of distract you. I believe you turn to this pyro life as a way to help forget what is actually happening, also with your dreams. You let tem take over so you can forget what is actually happening, like a blind fold." He said.

"So I need a distraction?" I asked. And he nodded.

"Hobbies; that aren't fire, anything." He said. I nodded.

"Who knew a schitzo mentor could b wise." I said smiling as I stood.

"Craziness comes with words of wisdom." He said and opened the doors. I nodded and stepped out of the room as I heard Aro call Emmett. I stepped out back and saw Dimitri walk out front do yard work. I ran upstairs and quickly change into my clothes and hide my lighter and cigarettes. I brushed my hands through my hair and heard my door close.

"Swear you won't tell." Little Alice said looking up at me.

"What?" I asked,

"Swear! You won't tell." She said. Her eyes were rimed red and there were red stains on her cheeks. I could see the tear swelling up in her eyes.

"I swear…" I said and walked over to her as she fell down to the ground and covering her face with her hands.

"I don't want to be like this." She said crying. I walked over to her and kneeled down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I tried it, my friends had done it and I t didn't look bad…but I was hooked." She cried. She threw her arms around me and I was shocked.

I had had this type of reaction before and didn't know how to react. "It's okay." I whispered and stood, picking her p bridal style and setting her down on my bed. My covers were all disarrayed and little Alice sat looked down.

"I can't stop." She whispered. I watched as she whipped away tears and stood. "Thank you." She said and kissed my cheek before running back to her room. I knew right then, In that small crying episode what I was going to do.

I found my distraction. I could use this to both my advantage and Little Alice's. I was going to help her with her eating disorder…I just need to be with her...alot.

_**So? Good?**_

_**I like writing from Jasper's point of view, maybe because I am sort of a Pyro…but I never did anything bad! Swear. I also like Aro as a Schitzo, it gives him that crazy view.**_

_**I like my story so far. **_

_**And every chapter from a different POV is great idea I think. So review for me…and I might update again this week…if not, too bad! **_

_**Haha :D **_

_**Later**_

_**~Writing Rabbit. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**People of FanFic. I'm sorry for the wait. I wrote part of this, then I left for Panama City Beach for The 4****th**** of July and got back on the 7****th****, and I have been writing on this ever since….so don't be angry. Just enjoy :) I ownership to the characters, just the story line :)**

**Emmett:**

I knew he was crazy.

I knew it.

From the way he talked to the way he looked. He called me into the living, shutting the door as he moved back to his seat. "Have a seat Emmett." He said. I sat down in the chair across from him and let him flip through his papers. "So, Drinker…big drinker." He said writing something down.

"Yeah." I said scratching my chin. I was here for this reason, I didn't want to be here…but I knew I needed it. My parents knew it too, but they never stopped me before. But after what happened this last time, they knew it was time to stop. I let my mind wonder in the silence.

_I didn't mean to drive while I was drunk. I had just been sitting around with Jacob, talking about school, but then we decided to go to his friend Embry's house. We climbed into the jeep, and I should have known by how hard it was to get in…but I never paid attention._

_We had been driving, laughing at the lights and cars going by, never paying attention that we had been driving into the next lane. I saw the blaring light, and defining horn. I jerked the wheel, and moved away towards the side of the road, where a tree was waiting._

"Emmett?" I heard my name. I looked up and saw Aro glancing at me over his glasses.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I asked why you think you have a drinking problem?" He said

"I have a problem; it's not that I drink because of my problems. I drink because it's fun." I said.

"Maybe it started out that way, but did you realize you were 5 times over the legal limit?" Aro asked. I shook my head. "Yeah, and you just decided to drive?" he asked.

"No, we were going to Jacobs friends house." I said.

"Jacob? The boy you were with?" I nodded. "And where is he?" he asked.

"It was his first time…getting caught, so he got a warning." I told him, keeping my eyes to the ground.

"So you do usually sit around getting drunk?" He asked me.

"No…it all started at a party, and then it…was a normal thing to do." I said. Aro nodded and scribbled some words down.

"Okay, well, we can finish this next meeting." He said and stood ushering my out the door. I stepped out of the room and watched as Rosalie came down and walked in to the room, pushing past Aro and sitting down. I walked out back and sat down on the back porch. The clouds started darkening and you could see the faint sight of rain pouring down over forks.

I didn't like the idea of us, wasting away our summer and half of our school year, in this house. But really we could go outside, just not off the land. I stood, brushing off my pants and started off towards the wooded area that surrounded the back of the house. I could smell the nature around me and shoved my hands in my pockets, letting nature take over.

I found a fallen over log and sat down, in the shady area, getting a perfect view of the back of the house. I saw Rosalie stomp out, slamming the door behind her. I watched as she glared at the outside world, and took off in my general direction.

"Oh!" she yelled almost falling as I came into her vision. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Uhmm, relaxing. You?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"I don't know. I hate being here. I would rather stay in my room for 6 months." She said sitting down beside me.

"But you wouldn't. You would find your way out." I said not looking at her. Rosalie was very beautiful. Her long blonde hair falling down her back, blowing with the wind; her pants clung to her legs and her shirt, struck tightly to her torso, showing her curves.

"How the hell would you know? You don't know anything about me." She snarled glaring again.

"Well is that my fault? Why do you feel the need to put up this hard exterior? Some people just want to talk or help, but they can't because you're to busy being pissed off at the world. Your not the only one with a hard fucking life." I said standing and started back off in the direction of the house.

I couldn't stand it when people did that.

We all had our own fucking problems and I didn't need to have her being pissed off around me. I walked inside the house watching as Aro opened the doors and Little Alice stepped out. She smiled at me and waved. "Hi Emmett!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Alice." I said and shook my head. "You're too cheerful." I said walking upstairs behind her.

"That's just me!" she said and skipped down to Bella's room door. She knocked and stood there till Bella opened her door. "It's your turn" she said and dashed to her room. "Bye Emmett!" she said and shut her door.

I laughed to myself as Bella Stepped out and walked quietly by me and down the stairs. She was eerily quiet and moved in such silence that would make you think she wasn't real.

I was about to Go inside my room when Edward came out of his room. "Did Bella just go down stairs?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'd say your last today." I said and he nodded slipping back inside his room. I did the same and shut the door, flopping down on my bed. I glanced at my clock and saw the red numbers flash across the screen.

It was only 11am but it felt like time had slowed and was making us acknowledge every single moment. I couldn't keep my eyes closed for having the feeling to move around. I sat up, scrubbing my eyes and looking out the window. I moved closer to it and glanced out, seeing that Rosalie was still sitting on the log where I left her.

Her glare of anger had disappeared as she looked out at the land that stretched before the house. The clouds were pilling up, looking angrier by the second as lightning shot across the sky. Rain started to drop and Rosalie never made a move, letting the rain fall harder down. The water poured on her and she watched the ground as puddles formed.

I walked down stairs and headed out the door. "Where you going boy? It's storming out there." Dimitri said.

"I know, I left something out there earlier, I'll be back in a second." I said and stepped out the door. The rain was pouring more, and I stepped on to the squishy ground. I walked back to the log and stood in front of Rosalie. "You know, you could get sick, or injured sitting out here." I said.

"How would I get injured?" she asked.

"Get struck by lightning." I said as the sky lit up and thunder boomed through the air above us. Rosalie Jumped up and stood near me. "Now come on." I said and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards the house. When we stepped under the porch, Rosalie started shivering slightly and wrapped her arms around her self. "Cold?" I asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah." She said and pulled her arms around herself tighter. I opened the door for her and ushered her inside. When we stepped inside the kitchen Dimitri Stopped doing whatever he was and looked at us.

He scoffed and shook his head mumbling. "Left something…yeah." He said and turned continuing his work. I shook my head and pulled Rosalie towards the stairs.

"Thanks for your help, she said chattering her teeth as she went inside her room and shut the door. I went back to my room, shutting my own door and changing in to warmer, dry clothes. The clock blinked 11:45 and I dashed downstairs. I saw Edward sitting down by the door to room where we had our "meetings".

"What are you doing man?" I asked standing by him.

"Waiting." He mumbled. "They have been in there 45 minutes." He said, sighing and checking his watch.

"Maybe Bella had a lot to say." I said and then the door came open. A flustered looking Bella came out and she darted upstairs, her feet making noises as she hit every step. "That is the most noise I have heard her make." I said.

"Well she is a quiet one." Aro said standing by the door. "Ready Edward?" Aro asked and Edward stood, walking inside the room.

I went inside the kitchen and sat, watching Dimitri move around cooking with ease. "What are you making today? Hopefully something edible." I said mumbling.

"Grilled Cheese Sandwich's" He said smiling, not hearing my last line. I nodded and grabbing a blue cup I saw the marker and the stack of Styrofoam cups labeled 'Bella' I grabbed the marker and wrote my name on my cup. "You use that the rest of the day." Dimitri said.

"Why does Bella have her own cups?" I asked.

"Oh, because she can't have anything that she could use to cut with." He said flipping a sandwich. I nodded and filled my glass up with water, sipping it as I went back upstairs.

**How was that?**

**I may not write POV for some characters, because I'm not sure what to make them think (like Rosalie0 I don't know if I would make a POV for her or Emmett even though I just did. But I don't like this a whole lot, so that's why. But I guess I will write what I think at that time.**

**Well until next time.**

**~Writing Rabbit!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy! Sorry for the long wait, but 12 pages? Yeah that's a lot. And I babysat ALL day today, so I had to wait till I got back home to finish, but at least I am 25 dollars richer :D lol no ownage of characters, just plot.**

**Bella:**

_I look alive, I'm dead inside. My heart has holes and black blood flows._

_We'll do some drugs, well fall in love and get fucked up while the world just shrugs._

_With no thought logically._

_Were wondering the streets so aimlessly._

Those words could describe the people in this house in ways no one could explain. I was simply stuck, standing alone and shipped out to this place to get help. We all were. We turned to things that we thought would help because we didn't really have anybody else to turn to. We were simply lost, trying to find our way, and our parents think that sending us here, will set us back on our once perfect path, but who knows what this will become.

Music screamed in my ears, as words of our worlds were sung through song lyrics and catchy tunes, but the reality of what was actually happening made you stop and think. I scribbled down my words in my journal. A cliché to have it, but I can't scream out at everyone what I actually thought. It might scar them.

I pulled out my head phones and slid the little book under my pillow, lying down on top of it. The rain patted the window, making streaks of water across the glass. Lighting would shoot across the sky and thunder rolling. But my mind was other places. Sitting up, I pulled my sleeves back and stared at the angry red marks, and slashes that I had made.

I was angry, and confused, and didn't see a way out. But it felt good, feeling the pain, to let go of the other emotions I didn't know how to handle. I pulled on a pair of Dark skinny jeans and pulled my small hoodie over my head. I was starring out the window, sitting on the edge of my bed when a small knock was on my door. I walked over to the door quietly and pulled it open to see Alice standing there.

"It's your turn." She smiled and danced off. I slipped out and pulled the door shut, silently slipping past Emmett as he towered over me. I walked down the steps soundlessly and inside the room the held our "meetings".

"Bella." Aro said nodding at me. I sat down and wrapped my arms around my torso and watched the floor. "Okay, so Bella, Do you remember when you first started cutting yourself?" He asked.

I remembered everything. Every detail of the day it all started.

_It was raining, the typical weather for Forks. And the school day had just ended. Moving here from Arizona was not my idea of "great". I left everything back there. My friends. My life. _

_Here, I was just an outcast, a kid on the edge, watching for a chance out. And I hated being here. Charlie, my father was still at work, probably wasting time on stupid kids who want trouble. I didn't want to be here anymore. I was pushed and knocked down at school, laughed at and I took it. Not making a sound or giving them the satisfaction of watching me break down. I wanted out. To get rid of this unwanted emotion the rested on my shoulders. I was standing against the counter, holding myself up with my arms as I watched the rain dance across the window. A knife layed in the sink, with 'FARBERWARE' etched across the front. My hands trembled as I picked it up slowly, seeing my eye's dance on the cold silverware. I didn't think as I pushed past my sleeve, letting the cold metal lay on the soft skin below my palm._

_A perfect line of blood seeped out from under the blade, reflecting in the mirror of the knife. It stung, and I let the pain wash over, sighing as I felt all the other emotions bubble away, like they were air, dissolving into nothing. I set the blade back, blood running into the sink, I washed water over it, removing evidence and wrapping a napkin over my wrist, going upstairs. _

_I layed down and watched the ceiling as if I was watching myself in the kitchen, watching as I pulled the blade slowly. My eye's dropped, closing with exhaustion, forgetting about the day's events._

"Bella?" Aro asked watching me. "Do you remember the first time?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked. I shook my head. "What about why?"

"Because it made me feel better." I whispered.

"Feel better? Pain makes you feel better." He asked.

I nodded and continued quietly. "It made all the other pain go away." I said.

"Emotional pain?" he asked and I nodded. "What all happened that day, before you started?" he asked, holding his pen ready to write down my life story.

I told him how most of the days went, the way I remembered it.

_I would walk to school, passing the houses as husbands left the houses and went to work, pulling out of their driveways and left for the day. My hood pulled over my head and my boots splashing in the water as I walked along the side. As I stepped inside the school, I pulled my hood down and made my way to the dark lockers and pulled out my book and stuffed them in my bag, shutting the door and turning with a squeak if my boots. I was pushed against the wall and I fell, angrily looking up as Jessica stood In front of me with a smile of approval on her face. _

"_Watch it freak." she said and walked away, giggling. Kids around me, some smile and laughed with her, others looked down sadly at me and moved on. I gathered my bag and stood, walking silently to class. _

_I took my seat in the back beside the window and watched the storm clouds gather over our gloomy town. Jessica walked in with the click of her shoes against tile and sat down, her skirt riding up to give the boys groaning for her a chance to peek at her legs. _

"_Freak, I left you in the hall, I meant for you to stay." She said glaring at me. I didn't have to look at her fake face to know she was going to stand and saunter over trying to get a rise out of me. "Are you deaf, if I wanted to see your face in class, I would have dragged you in here." She said standing in front of my desk, waiting for my reply._

"_Leave her alone Jessica." Angela said from behind Jessica. "She doesn't bother you." She said and took her seat._

"_That doesn't mean I want to see her everyday." Jessica snarled. _

"_Leaver her alone whore." Said a voice behind her. Everyone looked up at the tall boy behind her as he took a seat in front of me. _

"_What did you call me?" she asked stepping back._

"_I called you a whore, cause that's what you are." He said looking at her with anger. "What did she do to you? Just because she is prettier than you, doesn't mean you get to treat her like shit." He said and looked away as if dismissing her. Jessica scoffed and flipped her hair and walked away, mumbling._

_The teacher swooped in and threw his bag down and looked at the class. "okay! Jasper? Your not in your seat?" the teacher said cocking his eyebrow at the boy in front of me._

"_Yeah I know." He said and pulled out his notebook and scribbled down something. When the bell rang I stood to walk around Jasper but he stood and towered over me._

"_You're not a freak, you know that?" he asked. "Don't let them beat you. You're better then them." He said and walked out._

_I was shoved and tripped more than usual for the rest of the day. And my things were trashed in my locker, leaving my nothing useful. I went to the library during lunch, getting a new notebook and folder and sat down at one of the tables, starting on my assignments. _

_On my trek home, it rained harder, and I had nothing to protect me from the rain but my jacket, so I started off, feeling the rain soak through to my skin, making me shiver. When I got home, I let my mind take over._

I stopped my story and glanced at Aro as he scribbled down words in his folder, stopping to look at me. "Do you blame Jasper in a way? Maybe as he being the reason you were bullied more, and that lead to what you did?" he asked.

"No, he was just trying to help, I understand that. But it was every day…and it was over whelming." I said. Aro nodded.

"Have you talked to anyone about this until now?" he asked. I shook my head and watched him. "And how do you feel now? Feel better in a way to get that out?" Aro asked. I shrugged.

In truth I did. It was okay to feel that I was letting someone see what I saw, and did.

"Okay, well, we shall continue next time." he said and stood opening the door and standing aside to let me out. Edward and Emmett were standing outside the door when I moved past them. I ran up the stairs, moving past Jasper and into my room. I shut the door and moved to my bed, pulling out my journal again and pushing in my headphones, laying down and scribbled more of my thoughts down, letting the music of our lives scream louder inside my head.

The lightning flashed and thunder rolled echoing through the house and everything went dim. 

"WOAH!" I heard yelled and thumping. I stepped into the hall and saw Jasper shaking with laughter was he looked in Emmett's room. I walked over to where he was looking and saw Emmett laying on the floor rubbing his head. "Damn storm." He said standing and looking at Jasper.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"You." I said laughing a little and smiling a little, shaking with laughter like Jasper.

"Well I feel better." Emmett said smiling at me. Dimitri came up stairs with Flashlights in his hand and Looked at the three of us.

"Get used to it; the lights go out a lot here." Dimitri said and handed all of us a flash light. "Keep them in your room." He said and went back down stairs. I slide my flash light into my back pocket and stepped around Jasper and Emmett to go downstairs. When I got down there, Rosalie and Alice were sitting at the table, looking at a magazine together and pointing at random things with their flashlights, I sat down across from Alice and waited till Dimitri brought out lunch.

Jasper sat down beside me and smiled. Emmett sat beside Rosalie and Soon Aro and Edward came out, Edward not looking happy.

"Okay everyone, let's enjoy lunch." Aro said and cut his sandwich in half taking a bite out of one half. "Also, tonight, my daughter Jane is bringing over a TV for us to watch a movie, if the electricity comes back." He said smiling. We finished our food silence and everyone went back up stairs. The lights finally came back and I heard cheers of happiness. I sat in the wooden chair in front of the window watching the storm clouds roll away, but more clouds moving in their spots covering the sky with grey light.

I stood, laying down watching out the window as my eye's dropped, closing making me drift off to sleep.

I jumped when someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said quietly as Edward walked in and stood beside my bed as I sat up. "Yes?" I asked pushing my hair behind my ears and looking up at him from under my eyelashes.

"Uhmm, dinner's almost done." He said. I looked out the window and saw that it was dark, and that the clock flashed 8:55pm. I nodded and stood, Edward by my side looking down at me.

I looked up and saw him staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. " He said and stood aside as I walked in front of him. I stepped down the stairs and saw everyone already seated and looked up at me as I came down stairs. There was a TV and DVD player set up, and a few DVD cases beside it. I sat down beside Jasper on my left and Edward on my right.

A salad bowl and a plate with Pork chops sat in the middle of the table with different salad dressings. I piled the lettuce on my plate and munched on it silently.

"Can I say something?" I heard Rosalie say getting everyone's attention. Aro looked up over his glasses and nodded.

"Please, talk is welcome." He said.

"We have been here 2 days, and so far, we have nothing to do." She said.

"You're about to watch a movie." Dimitri said.

"And after that? I go back to my room and stare at a wall?" Rosalie said. "You should let us go somewhere to buy some stuff to keep us busy at least." She said and Alice nodded.

"No, you can't go anywhere by yourself." Aro said.

"Well then get us a car. Take us there yourself, and let us buy stuff." Alice said.

"With what? Some of us don't have any money." Jasper said from beside me.

"My dad, one of the richest people in Washington." Rosalie said smiling. "I still have all my credit cards." She said smiling.

We all looked at Aro who was looking down at Dimitri. "You're the boss." Dimitri said. Aro sighed and nodded. _If_ Dimitri can find a van for everyone to ride in, we can go tomorrow afternoon I suppose." Aro said nodding finishing his food. Rosalie smiled and exchanged glances with Alice and continued eating.

After Dinner we all sat in the living room, Rosalie and Alice lying in the floor under the blanket they draped over them. I sat on the couch folding my legs under my body and waited for everyone to come in.

In the middle of the movie I closed my eye's and let the sounds of Emmett laughing and darkness come over me. I jumped as Edward shook my shoulder jarring me awake.

"What!" I said staring up at him.

"Everyone's going to bed." He said looking down at me. I nodded and stood, trying to make my way through the dark room. My foot caught on the end of the table and felt the air rush past me.

Pain shot up my arm as I felt Edward wrap his arms around me pressing down on my arms, pressuring the cuts. I winced and tried to loosen his grip. "ow." I mumbled and Edward straightened, loosening his grip round my shoulders.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to grab your shoulders like that." He said looking own at me.

"It's okay, you didn't know." I said and pulled back my sleeve seeing the angry red marks glow red around them as the pain faded. "Thanks. I said and headed towards the stairs. I stepped inside my room and shut the door, and slipped in to my pajama pants and pulled my hoodie off. I layed down and went back to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, knocking lightly at my door. I sat up, scrubbing my eye's and brushing my hair out of my face. I pushed my covers away and stood, stretching. There was another light knock and I heard Alice's voice from the other side.

"Bella? Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said and scratched my head as Alice came in and smiled. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10am. "Did I miss breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Aro said to let you sleep." She said and handed me a Bagel and Styrofoam cup of milk.

"Thanks." I said and took a bite and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Dimitri found us a van. " Alice said smiling. I nodded and finished eating my bagel.

"When are we leaving?" I asked quietly.

"In an hour." She said. I nodded and walked over to my small closet and threw a pair jeans down and new shirt and hoodie. "Would you care if I did your hair and make up?" Alice asked looking up at me.

"If you want." I said.

"Cool!" she said smiling and jumped up. "I'll be back when you're dressed!" she said and bounced out of my room. I shook my head and pulled off my pajama pants and pulled on my jeans, buttoning them and grabbing my belt, pulling it through my belt loops and snapped it shut.

I pulled my sleeping shirt off put on more deodorant, and then slipping my new shirt back over my head, pulling the sleeves down as far as they would go. Alice danced back into my room and smiled holding a bag that I guessed had make up. I sat down on my bed and let her take over.

After what seemed like hours she stood back and smiled holding up a mirror for me to see. Black eyeliner lightly surrounded my eyes, with light purple eye shadow that matched my shirt. Alice brushed my hair, making soft waves and handed me a black hobo/beanie hat. "Here, this will look great on." She said smiling and adjusted my hat and smiled.

I gave a small smile back and stood pulling on my worn vans and walked behind her down stairs.

Alice's dark flats slapped against the wood of the steps as we made our way down to everyone else waiting by Dimitri and Aro standing beside Jane and a different man and woman.

"Good morning Bella." Aro said. "Sleep well?" he asked me. I nodded and stood beside everyone else as they waited. "Okay, as you know, we found a van and to make sure everyone is in-line, Dimitri and his brother Felix are going to go around with the boys." He said eyeing the boys along beside Rosalie. He then turned and eyed each of us. "And ladies, this is Hedi, she is Jane's friend." He said looking sideways at her. "Okay! I will be staying home, so have fun!" Aro said and left the room.

"Alright, outside!" Dimitri said and opened the door, ushering everyone out. We all piled up in the van, Dimitri and Felix up front fighting like any good brothers do.

"Shut up Felix! I swear, all you do is fight with Dimitri." Hedi said rolling her eyes and flipping her long hair over her shoulder. Jane and her giggled and started small talk quietly. Soon we arrived to a local mall and everyone piled out.

"Alright girls, lets go." Hedi and Jane sang as we all started to follow them to the front doors.

"Meet back here at 3!" Dimitri yelled as we walked away. As we entered the small mall you suddenly got the feeling everyone in close proximity was watching, because they were. The turn their noisy heads and watch as you walk, measuring you and guessing what you're doing here.

We rounded the first corner and started passing shops. My head looked up and noticed the local book store in view and I watched as we walked by, not giving it a glance. I looked back down and continued walking, forgetting about it.

"Wait, I want to go in there." I heard someone say. Jane and Hedi stopped and turned on their heels to look at what Alice was pointing at. They followed her finger to the little book store and stared at her.

"Seriously?" Hedi asked. And Alice's head bobbed with a nod. "fine." She said and started towards the store. I tried not to smile as we entered the store and I looked at all the book spines, reading all the titles and stopping to pull out a book occasionally and read the back.

"Here." Alice said from beside me holding up a slick blue card with Rosalie's name on it. "Buy what you like. I saw your face when we passed it, so your welcome." She said smiling sweetly up at me.

"Thank you." I said quietly and took to card from her hand continuing my search through all the books. After picking a few books a grabbed the card from my pocket and made my way to the front desk to pay for them. After the tall boy scanned the codes, he glanced up and smiled as I handed him the card, I faintly smiled back as he scanned the card.

"I have to see your I.D." he said looking at me.

"Uhmm…" I said and glanced around looking for Rosalie as she came up behind me.

"Here, that's me." She said and showed her I.D. smiling down at me. I smiled back and grabbed my bag of books.

"Thank you." I said to her and walked beside her out of the store.

"Your welcome." Alice, Hedi and Jane soon followed out and we were walking past a few stores when I slammed into someone. I lost my balance and fell backwards, sending a shock up my back as my tailbone hit the ground.

"Bella! Are you okay!" Alice and Rosalie said as the ran over to help me up.

"Freak! Watch we're you walk! Didn't you get that at school!" Jessica said as she glared down at me. I looked away and stood grabbing my bag and tried to leave, but Alice and Rosalie stood blocking it as hey stared at Jessica/

"Excuse you, you were the one that ran into her, so you better be apologizing now." Alice said looking up at her.

"Oh so the freak got friends? An Anorexic Pixie? That's gold." She said giggling.

"Yeah and a blonde girl taller than your skank ass, now Apologize." Rosalie said glaring down at Jessica, starring her down.

"Hey! Break it up ladies!" the mall guard yelled and stood between Rose and Jessica. Jessica smirked and turned walking away, with her heels, clicking across the floor.

"Bitch." Rosalie said and turned looking down at me. "Are you okay?" she asked and I nodded. "Alright, let's go." She said and we walked on with Hedi and Jane.

After shopping for Alice, Rosalie, Hedi and Jane I was the only one with out bag of clothes. All I had was my lone bag of books. As we entered a last store Alice danced off grabbing hangers and ran over smiling at me as I sat in a chair by a wall. 

"Bella, what do you think of these?" Alice asked holding up a blue tank top with yellow sunflowers and a dark grey cardigan over it that had a lace forming a V from my neck to show the back of the shirt. She held under it dark blue skinny jeans, paired with black flats with a bow on the end.

"Cute." I said smiling at it.

"Good! Try it one please" she said smiling at me. I stared at her and then glanced at the dressing room door and back at Alice. "Please Bella! It will make me happy!" she said smiling. I nodded and stood grabbing the clothes and stepping inside the dressing room.

I took off my hoodie and pulled my long sleeved shirt off, laying them on the bench. I stripped off my tight pants and cami that I wore under my shirts. As I stood in front of the long mirror I could each of my scars, some trailing up my arms and some around my ankles. Sometimes the thought of them disgusted me, but I couldn't hate them at all because I did them.

Me.

And I couldn't change that.

I grabbed the Tank top and pulled it over, leaving it to hang low as it tightened around my waist. I pulled the cardigan over my shoulders pulling the sleeves down. I took the pants off the rack and pulled them on, and slipped that flats over my feet, scrunching the pants at my ankles. I opened the door and looked At Alice who stood in front of the door.

Alice skipped inside and smiled at me looking over the outfit. "It looks amazing!" she said and walked around me looked at every angle. "Do you like it?" she asked me.

"Yes." I said and smiled slightly at myself in the mirror.

"Great! Come on then!" she said and grabbed my clothes off the floor and put them in my bag of books.

"Don't I have to change?" I asked.

"Nope! Rosalie just bought that outfit; I removed all the tags before you tried it on." Alice said smiling and grabbing my hand. I shook my head and took my bag out of her hand and followed her out of the store.

"Woah Bella! You look hot." I heard from behind us. Everyone turned and saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward walking up with Dimitri and Felix. "Where did you get that outfit?" Emmett asked smiling down at me.

I pointed to the store we walked out of and then smiled at Alice. "She picked it out." I said.

"Well little Alice Just knows her stuff, doesn't she!" he said laughing.

"Who are you calling little?" Alice said glaring at up at him and crossing her arms.

"You short stuff." She said and ruffled her hair. Alice rolled her eyes and Walked out with Rosalie as we all headed to the van.

"You look beautiful." I heard from behind me. I turned and looked at Edward from behind me. He smiled and shrugged. "It's the truth." He explained. I blushed slightly and headed towards the door with him following behind me.

We were a few yards from the van when I felt someone push me. I topple forwards and cry out in pain from hitting my knees. "Hey!" Edward yelled and bent down to help me. Everyone turned and saw Jessica and her "gang" with her.

"Get out of here freak." She said and turned on her heel and left. I grabbed my bag and ran past everyone and climbed in the very back seat of the van and turned my head away. Everyone got back inside the van silently and didn't say a word as we made our way back to the house.

When we pulled in to the drive way, I climbed out and walked past everyone, up the stairs and to my room and shut the door. I sat down and looked down at my new clothes that Alice and Rosalie picked out for me and bought as that large hole turned red as my bloody knee stuck to it. I pulled off the clothes and pulled on my old ones, and pulled my hoodie sleeve up.

I reached under my pillow and pulled out my journal. In the back I stashed a small razor that I always kept. I felt the cold metal square as it rested in between my fingers.

I wanted out. I hated being pushed, and treated like shit. I hated this feeling. I winced slightly as that metal pulled against my skin, leaving red trails in its wake. I let it drip and fall down, tapping the floor. I quickly grabbed tissues and pressed them down against the wound and pulled my sleeve over it keeping it there. I heard feet hitting the stairs and I stashed my razor back and pushed back under my pillow.

I jumped when Edward ran through my door and stared at me. "Aro said not to leave you alone right now." He said and looked at my holding my arm. "Did you?" he asked.

I looked away not wanting to see him right now. He moved over to beside me and pulled my arm towards him and pulled back my sleeve and the tissues looking at the long red slashes.

"Damn." He whispered. "Where is the thing?" he asked. I kept my face turned away and refused to look at him. "Fine, come on." He said. standing and pulling my by my arm. I tried to pull back abut he grabbed my shoulders and dragged my down stairs to Aro. "Too late." He said. I looked around Aro and saw everyone looking over at me sadly. I looked away, not wanting their sympathy. I'd rather die.

"Alright Dimitri, take her." Aro said looking down at me sadly. I looked down and followed Dimitri as he led me down the hall. He opened a door I hadn't seen before to a room that had padding on walls and a chair in the middle.

"Sit down there, I'll be back in a few hours." He said and left. I sat down and stared at my arm but looked away as tears started forming in my eye and falling over, running down my cheeks.

I was stupid for this.

I started this and made circles around my life, not stopping, like a drug addict.

I hated this house and hated Jessica for pushing me.

And right now I hated Edward.

**OHMYGOSH!**

**This is 12 pages. That's more than I have EVER wrote. For a chapter, I think. Any way. Bella has a lot to say, so SUPEr long chapter.**

**Leave me love,**

**Later:) **

**~Writing rabbit**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Okay…I know its been about two months. You all must hate me. But I just started junior year! And I'm sorry if I didn't really have time with AP classes taking my mind away. But here. I am about to update again when I write the next chapter. **

**EPOV**

We all watched as Bella walked behind Dimitri around the corner and disappeared down the hall. I felt bad for having ratted her out, but I swore to myself that I would help her…and that meant doing what I had to do.

"So who wants to explain what happened?" Aro asked, pushing his glasses back and looking at each of us.

"These girls from our school…they pushed her down." Alice said looking up at Aro.

"They did? " He said looking down. "Were these the girls that tormented her at school?" He asked.

"Yes." Jasper said from his spot on the couch.

"Thank you, Jasper." Aro said and turned on his heal and walked out of the room. I looked at Jasper.

"They did what to her at school?" I asked everyone turned their attention to Jasper and he sighed looking away.

"At school, Jessica would push Bella into walls and trip her, and say things about her in class, and one day I told her off and too leave Bella alone, and it got worse, and then I guess she was sent here." He said.

"That was Bella that Jessica always pushed into walls?" Alice asked standing.

"Yeah, I only ever saw her do it to Bella." Jasper said.

"Oh my gosh. I never knew. If I did, I would have stopped her." Alice said.

"But it's too late for that." Rosalie said looking down.

"Anyone else think Bella is about the worst one of us all?" Emmett said standing upturning to us all.

"Yeah." We all mumbled

"So let's do something, help her, while helping ourselves. Aro said I needed something to do to keep my mind away from drugs and stuff, so lets help her." He said

"Aro said the same to me." Jasper said looking up.

"Me too." Rosalie and Alice said.

"I think I know what Aro is doing." I said looking at everyone.

"He is trying to bring us all together." Alice said.

"Okay, so how is this going to work?" Rosalie asked. Everyone moved together and started talking, mumbling about their ideas on how to help Bella and work together.

I tried listening but my mind would wander to Bella and where she was, and what she was thinking. I wanted to know what ran through her mind and what she thought about when she was alone. But at this moment I wouldn't even glance my way if I was her.

I kept glancing at the corner where she disappeared and hoped to see her moving silently around it and dashing up the stairs to her room, but it stayed as quiet as her foot steps. "Edward?" I heard my name mentioned.

I looked over and saw everyone looking at me. "Did you hear what I asked?" Alice asked. I shook my head and listened again. "I asked if you would kind of watch her at night, but not in a creepy stalker way, since your room is across from hers." She asked and I nodded, turning my attention back to the corner.

Everyone talked and I just watched. Sitting. Waiting. Trying to remove myself from the seat, to not think about her…but I couldn't. I saw Dimitri walk in to the room and he glanced at me. "Waiting for her pretty boy?" He asked. I didn't answer just remained sitting. He shook his head and walked around the corner.

Everyone went silent and watched as Bella came around the corner, Tear stained cheeks and smudged black under her eyes. She kept her face to the ground and walked into the kitchen, Dimitri following her. "Come on, time for dinner." He said and walked into the dinning room. We all stood and followed him.

Bella was sitting at the table already, starring down. I took the seat next to her, but she quickly stood, moving to the other side. I sighed and stayed where I was sitting. "Tough luck man." Emmett said sitting next to me. Jasper nodded and took the seat next to him. We were divided. Boys on one side, girls on the other.

Aro came in and stopped dead, watching us. He shook his head and took a seat. Dimitri sat a salad bowl out and a Plate of hamburgers. Emmett snatched a hamburger and took a huge bite. "Oh my god, heaven in my mouth." He grumbled.

"Your welcome?" Dimitri said and grabbed one for him. Bella made no move to eat when everyone else around her grabbed food and eat around her.

"Are you going to eat Bella? 'Aro asked looking at her. She stayed silent and everyone watched. She kept her eye's down and made no motion, just watching her white plate. Aro sighed and shook his head and finished eating.

"Okay, Come on Bella." Aro said standing and Moving back to let her pass. She silently stood and followed him into the living room, shutting the sliding doors and flicking on the light.

"Poor girl." Dimitri said and stood grabbed his plate and took it too the kitchen. "Everyone done?" he asked

"What did you mean 'Poor girl'?" I asked looking at him.

"When I got her out of the room, she was crying while singing to herself. A little lost on the trail." He said and grabbed everyone's plate and left. I stood and went to my room.

She hated me.

I could feel it in my heart.

It was my fault.

**Again, I am going to update again in a minute. I just need to write it up.**

**Leave the love, or hate. Whichever! Lol**

**~writing rabbit**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm a liar. I know I am…I said I would update in a minute…but it took me 2 months. I'm sorry! Really I am. BUT! I am going to try SUPER hard and not lie again. But at least I wrote this lovely chapter while watching Avatar! No ownage except to the idea of this story. **

**Jasper:**

Edward looked like his dog was just hit by a fancy car, and didn't even stop to apologize. He silently stood and turned, walking to the stair case, only glancing at the door quickly before walking up the stairs. I grabbed my plate and took it to the kitchen, placing it on the counter beside Dimitri and following Edward up the stairs.

I walked to his room, glancing inside the dark room. He was sitting on his bed, a small bag in his hand and was watching the wind blow through the trees outside. "Edward?" I asked stepping inside. His head turned and he sighed, tossing the little bag on the floor.

"It's all my fault." he said, pulling at his hair as he bent forward, resting his head in his hands.

"With Bella?" I asked, coming closer to him, picking up the bag he tossed and examining it. _Heroin. _I sat down on the bed and watched the floor beside him. He sighed again and nodded, not speaking. "You would have done, what me or anyone would have." I told him. "The way I see it, she wouldn't have come with you so willingly if she didn't truly want you to help her." I explained.

He never replied, just watching the floor. There was a sudden crash and rain poured form the sky, wetting the window. I watched it for a moment and then back at the ground. "They say in movies that rain means change." I told him standing. "If you were planning on using this, you might as well do it now and then just go sit in that room for the night, you would be a hypocrite if you didn't" I said and tossed it down and left his room, walking towards my own.

I just my door quietly and pulled off my pants and shirt, lying under the blankets on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, before turning my gaze to the window, watching the rain. There was a quiet knock on my door and I turned away from the window and looked at the door.

"Come in." I said in a raspy voice, watching the door open. Alice stood in the door way, turning to shut the door behind her. I didn't say anything to her as she stood awkwardly beside my bed, looking down at me slightly.

"Can I...lay down with you?" She asked moving her eyes to the window and then back to me. I looked back to the window and then back to her. My arm moved slightly, pushing the bed cover back and basically inviting her. She sat down; causing the bed to move slightly and pushed her legs under, pushing the big shirt she had on to move up to her waist. Her hair was pulled back by a single white hair tie, making them ends stick out in points, and making her head lay in an awkward angle.

We layed awake in pure silence. The rain hitting the roof, being the only sound you could hear. Thunder rumbled and Alice jumped, grabbing my hand, squeezing it while she ducked her head slightly under the blanket. I turned my head to the side, watching her as she looked over at me, her eyes as big as saucers, watching me.

It was like a silent "okay" in my mind. She scooted closer to my body, tangling her legs with mine, holding y hand, and laying her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes." I turned my head back to the ceiling, concentrating on the sound of her breathing. I shut my eyes and let my mind drift away.

My eye's snapped open at the movement of my bed. I turned my head and saw Alice sitting up, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms. I blinked a few times, sitting up as well, pushing the covers off my chest. I pushed my arms forward, stretching them out and moving my head side to side letting out a yawn. I turned my head to Alice, her eyes watching me.

"I had a dream about you last night." She mumbled, watching me.

"About what?" I asked

"You were sitting outside, flicking a lighter open and closed, and running your finger through the flame. A dark figure came out and knocked you down, and started beating on you...but I woke up before anything could happen." She quietly told me.

"Well it's just a dream, not real." I told her. I stood putting my feet on the cold ground, and shivering slightly. I moved to the drawers and pulled out some pants, pulling them on and grabbing my belt from my other pants and pulling it through the loops. I jumped when I felt two hands wrap around me. I turned and looked at Alice as she squeezed her arms around my waist.

"Thank you." She said and leaned up, pressing her lips to my cheek, and walking out of my room. I stood still for a moment, letting the feeling linger, before grabbing a shirt and pulling it over my head. I pulled at my hair, trying to brush it down. I slipped my cigarette box and lighter into my jean pocket and pulled my vans on. I walked down stairs to see Dimitri flipping pancakes in the pan.

"Good morning!" He smiled continuing his work. I nodded my head and grabbed a cup writing my name on the side and pouring milk in it to drink. I took the cup with me as I sat down on the far side of the back porch, watching the sun rise up under the clouds and disappear. I pulled my lighter out and a cigarette lighting it and taking long drags out, holding the nicotine in as long as possible before letting it come out.

The back porch door slammed shut and I turned, dropping my cigarette on the ground in a water puddle. "Shit." I mumbled. I saw a figure in a black hoodie come out and kick a rock on the porch off watching it fall into a puddle. Their face was hidden by the hood on their hoodie, but the recognizable brown hair hung down for me to know it was Bella. I cleared my throat and her head jerked around to me.

She started walking towards me, with an angry stomp in her step. _Maybe this was Alice's dream... _ But instead Bella sat down, pulling her knees to her chest and looking out to the woods.

"I don't blame you for being angry." I told her. "It's hard for you...and I can't understand or even start to think what it feels like..." I trailed off as she turned her head towards me.

"My head is currently a horrible place to be..." She mumbled before standing and turning to leave. I stood, following her as I went to sit at the table, waiting for everyone to sit for breakfast. Soon everyone filed in, Edward being the last. Bella, still with her hood up sat down at the far corner, farthest from him.

Aro soon came in and frowned and shook his head, and smiled. "Morning!" he greeted us and sat down. "Everyone, we will meet in the meeting room right after breakfast for our second meeting." Aro announced, stabbing a piece of pancake on his fork and shoving in his mouth.

I watched everyone, observing them as they ate. Rosalie, cut each piece in to tiny bites, making sure not to eat too much at a time. Emmett, basically shoving one pancake in at a time. My eyes lingered on Alice as she observed each piece before picking it up with her fork and putting it in her mouth, chewing slowly before swallowing. Bella didn't touch the food in front of her and Edward just moved his around, not bothering to lift it too his mouth.

We were soon all sitting in our circle around Aro, waiting for him to begin. "Okay, Alice... Have anything to tell us?" he asked

"I am going to be a vegetarian." She stated.

"A vegetarian?" Aro questioned.

"Yes." She simply replied, not giving any explanation. Aro nodded and moved on.

"Jasper?" He asked.

"I'm bored." I told him and he simply nodded.

"Emmett?" he asked

"I'm hungry?" He said in a questioning tone. We all looked at him curious.

"You just ate?" Aro said but shook his head. "Edward?"

"I'm mad." He said.

"Really? Why?" Aro asked but Edward didn't reply. I knew why. "Okay, Rosalie?" he asked.

"I hate it here." She said.

"Of course you do, what kind of place would this be if it was fun?" Aro asked smiling at her. "And Bella?" he asked looking at her last.

"I want to go home." She mumbled, with her hood hiding her face.

"Okay...good...excellent!" Aro said and stood. "Everyone can go, Alice stay." He said.

**As SOON as I write up the next chapter I will update. I will try and make it soon, not another 2 months. Promise. **

**Leave the love and hate as you please. **

**If you yell for the late update, please hear my apology!**

**~writing Rabbit!**


End file.
